Beautiful Dreamer
by Shortyredd17
Summary: Do you dream of a world of your own when you close your eyes? Young Yugi Moto’s only way of feeling love is through dreams, but as he will learn soon enough, dreams do become reality, if you dream hard enough. Yami/Yugi YAOI


The night time is usually the most peaceful part of our day

"Beautiful Dreamer"

By: Shortyredd17

Chapter 1:

The night time is usually the most peaceful part of our day. It's a time where we get to sleep and dream. For some, it is a time where dreams are your only way out of a cold, harsh reality. In your dreams anything is possible. Dreams offer us a place of solitude, a place where our deepest fantasies come true. Dreams are the only way life is even bearable for some. Do you dream of a world of your own when you close your eyes? Do you dream of a place not filled with hurt, but with love under the midnight sky? Young Yugi Moto's only way of feeling love is through dreams, but as he will learn soon enough, dreams do become reality, if you dream hard enough.

Sparkling violet eyes stared up at the moon as a young boy sat huddled in the corner of his cold attic room. He clutched a tattered and torn blue blanket. It barely protected his small body from the cold, but that wasn't what bothered him the most. Shivers rolled down his spine because he can hear it, he could hear his parents fighting. The sounds of insults and various glass objects being broken filled his ears. Each one of their hurtful words cut him like a knife. Each one of their words made his heart and soul ache.

Violet eyes searched until they landed on a bright star, it was beautiful. His eyes fixated on that beautiful image and he made a wish. He wished for a nice warm bed to sleep in, he wished for a good family and lots of friends. He wished to feel again. He wished to be loved.

He continued to listen to their fighting all through the night. As he huddled up for warmth he took out a Dark Magician Duel Monster card. It was the only one he had. The friendly looking magician on the card was his only friend in the world. Yuugi smiled as he hugged the small card close to his heart. Shortly after, he finally cried himself to sleep.

The morning sunlight danced on Yugi's face, waking him up. His eyes opened sharply at the sound of footsteps. As they came closer and closer to his room, his heart began racing. He hid under his covers and prayed that his Dad was in a good mood today. 'Please don't let him hurt me again. I'm still sore from last time,' he thought on the verge on tears.

His door made a creaky sound as it opened. Yugi just braced himself as the blanket was lifted up. "Yugi, stop fooling around, you'll be late for school." Yugi's wide eyes met with the old man's. "You need to get down stairs and have some breakfast." Yugi was in shock, he had never seen this person before, but he felt a connection to him. The old man just rolled his eyes at Yugi's reaction and muttered 'Silly child,' as he left the room. The man was of Yugi's height, and he had an uncanny resemblance to the boy.

Yugi's eyes scanned the room he was in, it was his room, but it was so different. It had a lot of Duel Monsters pictures covering the walls. The biggest poster in the room was of the Dark Magician. Yugi got up from the bed and ran his hand across it. A warm feeling came over Yugi as he glanced up at the picture. The Dark Magician was very special to him, it was his only friend.

Yugi made his way over the closet. 'Wow,' he thought as he opened the door. There were so many clothes! He was use to the same old orange sweater and blue jeans; he had never seen so many clothes in his life. After picking out some pants, a white shirt and a blue jacket, he was ready to go. He was about to leave the room when he noticed a strange shaped object in the very back of the closet. He stepped further inside and ran his hand over the pyramid shaped object. It was connected to a chain and had a strange eye in the middle. He picked up the strange object and took it with him down stairs.

As he made his way down stairs, he studied his surroundings. It looked like his house, but it was different. It was actually clean and had a welcoming feel to it; this brought a smile to his face. "Yugi I thought you'd never get up," the old man said while flipping pancakes. "S-sorry," he said meekly, staring at the floor. "It's alright boy, but you can't be late for school." Yugi nodded as the old man pushed a stack of buttery pancakes in front of him. Yugi was hesitant to eat, but an assuring nod from the old man let him know it was okay. He had never had pancakes before. Actually, he had never had breakfast before in his life. After finishing ever morsel on his plate, he held up the object he found earlier and asked the old man what it was. "It is your millennium puzzle; you wear it around your neck everyday. You put it together 6 months ago."

Before he could ask anymore questions, a car horn sounded and they were interrupted. "Oh, it must be Tea. Hurry up and go outside, you will be late." As Yugi made his way to the door the old man followed with his book bag. "Don't forget this, Yugi." He gingerly took it from the old man. "Be careful and remember that I love you." Yuugi was stunned; he had never heard someone tell him they loved him before. "I love you too." Yugi said, he truly meant it with all his heart.

"Yugi hurry up!" A pretty brown haired yelled from the car. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Yuugi said as he climbed in to the little blue car. The blue eyed girl just laughed, and gave him a hug. "It's okay, but we can't be late again or it's detention!" He nodded as he buckled up.

As the little blue car made its way down the streets of Domino City, Yugi took it all the sites. This was his home town, but today it seemed very prosperous. There were no longer closed down buildings every block or homeless, desperate people littering the city. It seemed like the same city, just better. Like his life. 'My wish was finally answered,' he smiled deep inside himself.

Shortly after that they pulled into Domino High School. As Tea and Yuugi made their way to the entrance, they were met by a tall blonde haired guy and a guy with a light brown trench coat on. "Hey Yuge!" The blonde haired guy said as he affectionately rubbed his hair. "Hi-i." He stuttered back, embarrassed by the display of affection. "How's it going Yuge, did ya rebuild my deck for me?" Yugi looked puzzled. "I put it in your bag yesterday." Yugi opened his book bag up and saw a card holder marked 'Joey's Cards' and handed it to the boy. Joey opened it up and laughed. "You're a great friend! I'm totally gonna cream ya now!" Joey smirked. Yugi smiled as the four went inside for school. 'He called me, friend.'

School was a lot different for Yugi. He was not once picked on or ridiculed by others. He also came to know the three he met earlier. They were his best friends since he started high school. At lunch, Joey wanted to duel Yugi, but Yugi told him he didn't have any cards except for the Dark Magician. "Yeah you do, Yuge. We played yesterday, they're in ya bag. Man, you're forgettin everything today! You're worse than me." They all laughed at that.

After school Tea dropped Yugi off at his house and they said they're good byes for the day. Yugi's head was held higher than ever. He had never had such a great day before. As he opened the door, the old man was waiting for him with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. "Did you have a nice day, grandson?" Yugi's grandpa asked. Yugi raised an eyebrow, 'He's my grandpa?' The old man's eyes smiled as Yugi devoured the cookies. "Yes, grandpa, it was the best day ever!" The two sat together and just talked after that. Yugi loved to hear his grandpa talk about when he was younger. Yugi loved to listen

About 9:00 they said good night and Yugi's grandpa went up to his room to get ready to go to bed. Yugi took to his bedroom as well. As soon as he sat down on his bed, a bright light shot out from the puzzle around his neck. The frighten boy ran and hid in his closet. As soon as the light died down a booming voice called to him.

"Aibou where were you. You were supposed to come see me at 7:00." Yugi cracked the door a bit to see the figure. His eyes went wide as he saw that the figure looked just like him. He looked a bit older and was a little taller, but he looked just like him. Yugi felt less scared when he saw the man's face. He felt like he had met this man before. The man walked over to the closet and opened the door. He smiled as he saw Yugi setting down in the tiny closet. "Aibou I missed you today," the man said as he sat down next to Yugi. "Were you okay, my love?" He brushed a stray bang out of Yugi's eyes. "I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't come to see you." The man's crimson eyes smiled as he picked Yugi up and brought him to the bed. "Its okay, my light, I just miss you. You're at school all day. I missed your smile."

Yugi's eyes brimmed with tears at the sound of that. The man sensed this and hugged the boy tightly in his arms. "My love, don't cry. It makes me want to cry." He placed a quick kiss on the boy's cheek. Yugi cried harder at this display of affection. They both laid down wrapped tightly in each other's arms. "I feel so bad," Yugi said after a while of just laying there. "I don't even know your name. But I feel I have such a strong connection to you." The man gave a sweet kiss to the boy's lips. "My name is Yami. My aibou , you are my light. I love you- no matter what. Please don't feel bad. You've had a long day." Yugi kissed Yami right before he fell into a deep sleep, and Yami just hugged the boy even tighter. "I love you too, Yami." The boy whispered. "I'll love you forever," and with that, the two boys fell asleep in each other's arms.

Yugi woke up early in to morning to the sound of loud voices downstairs. He let out a cry when he looked around him. There were no longer posters of Duel Monster's covering his walls. There was nothing. The boy leaped up and ran to his closet. He trembled as he opened the door. There was nothing. He went to the very back to search for the puzzle, where his beloved Yami came from. And it wasn't there. He fell to the floor and cried. 'Was it all a dream?'

The boy gathered himself up and started to put on his dirty orange sweater and faded blue jeans when his door opened. His drunken father stood there with a opened bottle of vodka in his hand. "Get up and go to school you piece of shit!" His father than ran over to the boy and kicked him in the side. Young Yuugi cried and fell over in pain. "Hurry up! Now!" The door slammed behind him and the loud voices were soon heard downstairs again. Yuugi cried and cried, not because of the pain, but because he missed his friends. He missed his grandpa and most of all, Yami. Yugi eventually got up and went to school, but there was no Joey, Tea or Tristan at school. There was no one.

Hmm… Tell me what you guys think, this isn't a one shot, I have great ideas, mates. Just read and review and I'll keep going. Hey, check out my other stories if you love Yami/Yugi stuff. That's all I write! I'll be updating all my stories and if want to get in on the fun email to get on my mailing list for updates!

Shorty-chan


End file.
